


Make It Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Medical, Medical Trauma, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Gracie gets hurt playing outside, She comes in sobbing, & asking her Danno & Daddy to make it better, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part for my "Thank You" series, Read my others & this one, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better:

*Summary: Gracie gets hurt playing outside, She comes in sobbing, & asking her Danno & Daddy to make it better, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part for my "Thank You" series, Read my others & this one, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a sunny day at the Williams- McGarrett Household, Grace Williams was playing in the homemade jungle gym, that Commander Steve McGarrett had built for her, & he was working on his late father's car, while he was keeping an eye on her, & he called out exclaiming to her, "Be Careful, Gracie !", The Little Girl nodded, & called back, "I will, Papa !", & they went back to what they were doing.

 

Meanwhile Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was busy cleaning up after their lunch, He hates to leave a mess around, So he was doing that chore, & humming to himself, He smiled, cause this was the life, that he had pictured for himself. He was a happy man, since he came to Hawaii 4 1/2 years ago, & got dragged into doing Five-O, & falling in love with his hunky partner on top it, The Former New Jersey Native doesn't regret it one bit.

 

Laughter had filled the front yard again, Steve missed hearing it, It was like an addiction, & he was craving it very badly. Grace's laugh was contagious, The Hard Ass Seal found himself laughing at her antics, Suddenly he heard a thump, & he looked from under the hood, & he thought his heart would stop, He found Grace on the ground, sobbing her heart out, & also in pain.

 

 **"Shit !"** , Steve thought to himself, exclaiming in his mind, He turned to the house, & shouted, "DANNO, I NEED THE FIRST-AID NOW !!!!", He hurried over, & began to assess the situation, as also taking off his t-shirt, putting pressure on the wound. Grace whimpered in response, & Steve said with a kiss to her forehead, "I am so sorry, Sweetheart, I have to do this", & she snuggled up against him.

 

Danny heard his husband's cry for the first-aid kit, & thought to himself, **"Fuck, Just once, I would like a weekend without chaos"** , he rushed outside, & went wide-eyed, when he saw that it was his little girl hurt. He gave Steve the kit, & hugged his precious daughter to him, "It will be okay, Monkey", He mummured them over & over to her, trying to make her feel better, & calm himself down a bit.

 

"Make it better, Danno, Papa, please ?", she looked between the two men, begging for them to stop the pain, & bring her some relief, They nodded, Danny sang her favorite song to her, while Steve was gently cleaning out the cut, She sniffled, as he was going deep in the cut. "All done, You were really brave, Honey", that made the little girl smile. Danny showed his gratitude in his eyes, & then got Grace inside, where they are all gonna rest for the day.

 

After a dinner of pizza, & ice cream as dessert, Danno picked the movie for their movie night, since it was his turn, They watched _**"Frozen"**_ on demand,  & they loved it, They showered up in between, & resumed the movie. "After Grace goes to bed, I am gonna definitely show my gratitude further, **_Sailor_** ", The Blond whispered into the Five-O Commander's ear seductively, before subtly nipped the earlobe. Steve smiled, & chuckled, cause he was a lucky guy, He has the future that he wanted, & a family to love. He brought himself back to the present, & joined his ohana in watching the movie.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
